


All Mine

by Dawnne



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnne/pseuds/Dawnne
Summary: Three years after Yuna defeated Sin, an annual festival is held to commemorate the Eternal Calm. Yuna wants to spend this one with Tidus, leaving Rikku and Paine to entertain themselves.





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly self-indulgent and I would die for these girls  
> Named after the song I listened to on repeat while writing this 🤪

Rikku felt the sound of drums pound against her ribcage as she approached the festival grounds. With each step closer, the music swelled and grew louder. Her excitement, too, grew with the volume.

The full moon marked the passing of three years since Sin’s demise. On this night each year, usually hosted in Bevelle, a festival was held to commemorate peace among Spira. This year was special, as it was destined to coincide with a lunar eclipse. As such, the turnout was expected to be much higher and the festival was hosted in the widest expanse of land available.

Along the entrance to the Calm Lands, someone had strung helium balloons of all colors. Papers, fabrics, and lanterns of all sizes and shapes formed a funnel of sorts, a way of directing the people of Spira towards the games and festivities and, more importantly, away from the fiends that still prowled these areas. The land might have been large, but it was still mostly wild and untamed. A few warrior monks stood stationed outside of the tents to keep guard for any incidents. The food and people might attract the wayward coeurl, after all.

Fiends were not even on Rikku’s mind. Sure, they could be dangerous, but she could kill a behemoth on her own these days, and that cotton candy stall looked way more interesting than fighting.

“She’s not listening,” Paine’s voice came from behind her.

“What? Of course I am!” Rikku snapped back to the other girls, puffing her cheeks out in defiance.

Yuna giggled. “She was thinking about food.”

“No I wasn’t!” Rikku pouted. “...okay, maybe I’m a little hungry.”

Paine glanced to Yuna. “Called it.”

“I said I was going to meet up with Tidus once we got inside, and then we can all group up.” Yuna repeated.

“Okay!” Rikku shouted, giving a thumbs-up to Yuna.

“She means she wants to have some time alone with him.” Paine said flatly, the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

Yuna gasped. “What! That’s not…”

“Ohh…” Rikku grinned. “I get it. You don’t have time for us anymore now that you’re going to get married.” She teased her cousin.

“Rikku, I never--!” Yuna began to blush. “Don’t say that!”

Paine crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one side. “Yuna can do whatever she wants, Rikku. Don’t be jealous.”

“What’s there to be jealous of?” Rikku scoffed. “At least I don’t have to be tied down anywhere. I can go wherever I want!”

Yuna quietly continued. “Listen, the fireworks show is right after sundown, why don’t we meet up after the show is over? This is, um...well, it’s his first time at the Calm Festival, and, well…”

“You don’t have to make excuses.” Paine replied. “This is your festival.”

Something about that struck Rikku. To say it was “Yuna’s festival” wasn’t exactly untrue, but she had never thought about it that way before. Three years ago exactly, they had all shared much different feelings after the defeat of Sin. They said their goodbyes while welcoming a new era of peace; a bittersweet feeling that stayed in Rikku’s heart for years. The return of Tidus only one year ago helped bring some closure to these heartaches, but some things could truly never return.

“I wish Auron could have seen it,” Rikku said softly.

Yuna looked at her, and seemed to immediately understand. She gave her a gentle smile. “Me, too.”

Rikku hesitated. “Let’s go, then.” She nodded her head in the direction of the entrance gate. Yuna nodded, and the three of them walked towards the festival entry.

Before they could cross the threshold, however, a protruded arm blocked their path.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are your tickets, ladies?” A familiar voice asked.

Rikku took a step back and looked to see whose arm it was. “Gippal!” She yelled. “Kad mucd!”

The man laughed. “Sorry, guys. I’m on ticket duty this year.”

“Lame!” Rikku stuck her tongue out. “How’d you get stuck with that?”

“It means I get to go home before everyone else.” He said. “Anyway, I can’t let you in without a ticket, you know how it goes.”

“What, no savior of Spira discount?” Rikku yelled. “Why do you think we’re having this festival, pal?”

“Guys, it’s fine, I’ll pay for it.” Yuna smiled, handing a fistful of gil to Gippal, who then tore three tickets in exchange.

Rikku threw her arms out to her sides and entered the gate, twirling around on her heel once through.

“Thanks Yunie!” She called. Paine hesitated, then slowly followed her.

Rikku's mind was racing. The festival was finally here! She had been looking forward to this for weeks, and she was so excited to be able to share it with Yuna and Paine. Well, at least for a short time.

Last year's festival had been lonely; she and Brother had come with a handful of other relatives, but Rikku was close with very few of them. It ended up feeling more like a family reunion than a festival. She was glad this year was different.

She had gone as far as coordinating all three of their clothes for the occasion. Yuna, she had given a pink kimono style dress, playing up the pinks in her makeup. Paine, on the other hand, had received a blue set of shorts and a matching top, but refused to let Rikku do her makeup. Rikku herself had adorned herself in polka dots on a light blue outfit, and smeared glitter on her cheeks. Paine had told her that she looked like a 5-year-old had dressed her. This didn't discourage her, though, and she kept the outfit.

“See you later, Gippal,” Yuna waved politely to the blonde man and went to catch up.

“Catch you later!” Gippal called over his shoulder and turned back towards the next customer. “Need some tickets? That'll be 300 gil…” his voice carried a short distance before the girls could no longer hear him.

Inside the gate, the music grew even louder. The horns and drums vibrated up and down Rikku’s spine, and suddenly the trio found conversation much more difficult. More lanterns lit up the pathway, each a flame flickering behind a glittering crystal. Rikku wondered if all of the lanterns were magic.

To her immediate left, Rikku watched a small child run into an adult’s leg and drop his ice cream, followed quickly by a wailing. Rikku frowned and turned away, focusing instead on the rows and rows of booths full of games, crafts, and food. Jewelry makers, weavers, and painters lined up between posts and decorations. The smells of fried food and grilled meat lingered in the air. It was still early in the evening with the sun nowhere close to setting, yet the walkways were packed with crowds of festival goers, all talking over top of each other and gesturing to one another.

“Where first?” Paine asked, nearly yelling.

Rikku’s stomach growled. “I’m gonna get some food!” She shouted.

“Right there with you,” Yuna agreed. “At least until I find Tidus.”

“You coming with us?” Rikku turned to Paine. She nodded.

The eager Al Bhed girl began walking in a direction opposite to the entryway gate, pushing past other people with a “sorry!” or “excuse us!”, eventually making her way to the closest booth with delicious smells. Rikku had just started looking over the menu choices when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Paine pulling herself closer.

“Where's Yunie?” She asked.

“She didn't want to listen to your complaints anymore,” Paine teased.

“Hey! Don't be mean.” Rikku pouted.

Yuna then came bounding through the crowd, apologizing to everyone she collided with. She finally burst from the last group of people, tripping over a patch of grass and bouncing off the couple in front of her. “I'm so sorry!” She called after them.

“Having trouble?” Paine glanced at her.

Yuna looked embarrassed. “Just a little clumsy,”

"I'm High Summoner Yuna, I saved Spira but I can't walk a straight line,” Rikku said in a mocking voice.

“Hey,” Yuna laughed.

“Careful Rikku,” Paine nudged her with her elbow. “She might bite back if you keep making fun of her.”

Yuna had opened her mouth to respond when a whistle cut through the air. Rikku saw her mismatched eyes light up. She watched her cousin turn around to see a blonde man waving crazily at her from the other side of the crowd. He whistled again and gave a huge smile to the three of them.

Yuna placed her hand to her mouth and returned the whistle. Rikku and Paine, too close for comfort, plugged their ears.

“Come closer!” Yuna shouted.

Tidus cupped his ear with his hand to signal that he couldn't hear her. Yuna waved her arms in an exaggerated motion in an effort to get him to approach. He shrugged. She turned back to the other Gullwings. “One sec,” she told them, and dashed off in Tidus’ direction, just as clumsily as she had come.

“Messy, those two,” Paine commented.

Rikku giggled. “I dunno, I think they're cute.” She looked at her, expecting to see Paine rolling her eyes or shrugging.

But Paine was smiling. “Why don't you order? It's my treat. To make up for being mean.”

Immediately Rikku forgot Paine's comment. “Woohoo! Time to get the most expensive thing on the menu.”

Paine rolled her eyes, and Rikku held back for a moment, realizing how quickly she had reacted. “I think I should wait for Yunie to come back first, though.”

“Well, here they come,” Paine noticed, gesturing to the couple now approaching Rikku and Paine at the food stall.

“Hiya!” Tidus waved.

Sometimes it still felt hard for Rikku to believe that Tidus was here, alive with them again. She often wondered what forces came together to even allow that. In the end, she knew better than to question it and instead just appreciated that he was here. Tidus was the first to never judge her for being an Al Bhed, and even defended her. For that, she felt relieved.

Even with her own feelings, she couldn’t imagine what Yuna must have gone through. She had watched Yuna bloom under his warm presence in her life, and seen the crushing heartbreak in her eyes when she had to say goodbye.

And now he stood before them, as though he had never faded from reality.

“Good to see you!” Rikku smiled, waving both of her arms.

He held polite eye contact with Paine, smiling. The two had a pleasant but distant relationship, having heard stories about each other but very little first-hand interaction over the several months that they'd known each other. Paine had said she liked him well enough, but her usual silence must have felt cold to Tidus.

“You guys...have a lot of plans for tonight?” Tidus asked awkwardly.

Rikku scratched her head. “Hmm...nope! I don’t--”

“Yep, we’re all booked up.” Paine interrupted her. Rikku turned to her, but Paine wouldn’t meet her gaze.

“Good,” Tidus replied. “Sounds like you’ll have a good time!”

“What about you?” Rikku asked, gesturing to him and Yuna, who now reached for his hand.

“Uh, well, I…” He trailed off and looked to Yuna. She giggled and finished his thought for him. “We have a few places in mind that we’d like to try,” her eyes glittered; she must have been looking forward to this festival just as much as Rikku had.

Rikku waited until Tidus made eye contact with her, then flashed him a knowing smile. His face grew slightly redder. After a moment, he grinned back.

“Don't let us get in your way,” Paine replied.

Yuna and Tidus looked at each other and smiled. They began to turn away, holding hands.

“See you after the fireworks!” Yuna called behind her. She and Tidus then walked slowly away. After they were several feet away, Rikku noticed she had leaned her head into his shoulder.

“I've never seen her so happy,” Rikku mused as she and Paine turned their attention back to the food stall.

“Good,” Paine replied. “She deserves it.”

After a short moment of pondering Paine gave the man behind the counter her order: a sandwich filled with 3 different meats and some veggies. Rikku thought for a moment before finally deciding. “How about that bucket of waffle fries?”

Paine shot her a look that all but verbally said “seriously?” She sighed and nodded to the cook. “And a couple of beers,” Paine added.

As they sat down on the barstools lining the front of the booth, Rikku glanced over to the other woman. Paine drank very seldomly, but Rikku knew that she enjoyed a cold beer when given the opportunity.

The cook slid two glasses of beer in their direction and held out his hand for payment. “That's 100 gil,” he said. Paine dropped some coins into his palm and swiftly picked up the beer, swallowed two gulps, and set it back on the counter. “You're not a cheap date. I could have bought a potion for that much.” She commented to Rikku as the cook handed the pair their food.

She giggled. “Thanks for the grub. I'll pay you back for it.”

Rikku was happy to see Paine enjoying herself. As she understood, Paine hadn't been to a festival in a while. They weren't really her style, but she had agreed to come with her this time.

In all the time she had known the serious woman, she very rarely let her guard down. Even in the privacy of their own cabin in the Celsius, Paine almost never opened up. It seemed, however, that Rikku had earned her trust: a prize few knew.

Most recently, Paine had been acting less distant. She had grown more outspoken in their conversations, and kept herself within arm’s length. She had made more offers to go on errands with Rikku, and tried to help with more tasks around the airship. Rikku had figured this was Paine's way of making up for Yuna's absence.  
Now, though, Rikku began to wonder.

“I'm really glad you came this year.” She said. “I probably would have ruined those lovebirds’ time as a third wheel.” Rikku popped a waffle fry in her mouth.

“Glad to be of use,” Paine replied with a twinge of sarcasm.

Rikku balled her fist and playfully hit Paine's shoulder. “Hey, don't say it like that! You're always useful.” She took a drink of her beer: a bitter taste, but one that was growing on her.

Paine said nothing, and occupied herself with her sandwich, occasionally taking one or two of Rikku's fries. Within 10 minutes, she had eaten every crumb and guzzled her beer, setting the empty glass down with a satisfying clink. Rikku watched the food disappear as she sipped at her beer and shoveled more fries in her mouth. She regretted not choosing something more filling for her meal, but they were at least tasty.

After draining the last of her beer, Rikku slid the glass away from her and burped loudly. “Whoops, excuse me…” she covered her mouth, giggling.

“Good one,” Paine replied. They stood from the barstools and fell in with the crowd. Rikku had kept her leftover waffle fries and picked at them while they walked.

“What should we do now?” Rikku began surveying their surroundings.

Paine pointed to an area behind Rikku. “Look at that.”

Rikku spun around and followed her gaze. She gasped.  
A baby chocobo had gotten away from its enclosure at the petting zoo and was now clumsily bouncing in their direction. Some onlookers appeared confused, but no one made any motion towards it. Rikku ran over, practically vibrating.

Rikku petted its fluffy, off-white feathers. “Ohh, it's so soft! Paine, come feel this!”

Paine hesitantly stepped the few feet towards her and the bird. She watched her slowly crouch to the dirt and reach out a hand to the small animal.

The chocobo made a small squeak and hopped to meet Paine's hand.

“Aww, he likes you.” Rikku cooed.

“Good for him,” Paine replied.

Rikku laughed. “He has good taste.” She knew Paine wasn't an animal lover, but she was glad she didn't hate them, either.

At one time, Rikku had begged Yuna and Paine to let her keep a pet. They had just finished a mission in Kilika, and she had become obsessed with the cute, small monkeys. The others aboard the Celsius objected, stating there was no space to keep an animal. If that was true, Rikku had argued, then why was Brother on their ship? Eventually she reluctantly agreed, but didn't want to give up on the idea. Rikku secretly hoped the others would change their minds someday. In the meantime, she entertained herself with the various creatures she encountered in their adventures.

“Should we return him to the petting zoo?” She looked around. “It doesn't seem like anyone is looking for him.”

"Probably a good idea,” Paine agreed.

With a slight grunt, Rikku stood up, lifting the chick into her arms. It kicked its feet with a high-pitched “kweh!” and squirmed. Rikku held tight. “Nope, not running away this time, buster.” She told the bird.

“I think it's this way,” Paine gestured, and started in that direction.

“Okay,” Rikku followed her.

The chocobo was heavier than she expected a baby to be. “You're a big boy, huh?” The chick chirped in what almost sounded like agreement. “Yeah, yeah, we're taking you home.”

Paine rounded the corner, past a ring toss booth. The crowd thinned slightly over this way, and she had more room to move. On the other end of the festival site, Rikku could see a fenced-off corner. She continued hauling the chocobo until she reached it.

“Oh, thank goodness!” A familiar face came running to her. “Rikku, you are a lifesaver!”

Rikku gently set the bird onto the ground inside the fence with three other chocobos and turned to see Clasko. Beads of sweat clung to his forehead and he let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the baby's safe return. “I was worried sick,” he added, sounding exhausted. “But I didn't want to leave the other chocobos alone. I didn't know what to do. Thank you so much!”

Paine approached with light footsteps. “Aren't you supposed to be making sure they don't leave the fence?”

“Uh...well, I…” Clasko fumbled. “You see, I normally have Elma here to help me with these festivals, but she said she wanted to have fun this time. I couldn't really blame her, so I let her go. But then I had to go to the bathroom and...”

The former chocobo knight-turned-breeder put his head in his hands and shook. “I'm really sorry for making you go through the trouble of returning him.”  
Rikku patted his shoulder. “Hey, it's okay! I think this little guy just wanted to explore. I'm sure it's boring being in a pen all day.”

Clasko nodded. “You're right. They usually have more space than this.”

Rikku sat on the wooden fencing; it was just low enough that people could easily reach over and pet the birds, but high enough that they could stay contained. Mostly.

“I'm just glad he didn't bite,” she said, reaching down to pet it again. A shock ran through her suddenly as she remembered. “My fries!”

“What?” Clasko asked.

“Oh, my fries! I dropped them when I went to pick up this baby.” Rikku cried.

Paine sighed and rolled her eyes. “I knew you should have had a real meal.”

“Oh, but Paine,” Rikku pouted, “they were tasty…”

“Do you want to go get more?” Paine asked.

Rikku twirled one of her blonde braids on her finger. “Maybe…”

“Figures,” Paine said.

“It was nice seeing you, Clasko.” Rikku turned back to him.

“If we see Elma we'll tell her you need a hand,” Paine added.

Rikku nodded. “Okay, let's go back!”

In an instant, Rikku stood up too quickly and her foot caught on the railing of the fence. She lost her balance and tumbled face-first onto the ground.

“Rikku!” Paine yelled.

“Are you okay?” Clasko asked.

Her first instinct was to say “I'm fine!” But her ankle pounded. She had twisted it in her fall. “Owie…” she gripped her ankle.

“Can you stand?” Paine asked, running to her side. She held out an arm.

Rikku extended her leg and put her left foot down. She stood on her right foot, bracing herself against Paine's arm. The second she tried to shift any weight to her left side, however…

“Ow!” Rikku yelled again. The pain ran from her ankle down through her toes and all the way up her leg.  
“Hold on. I'll go get some ice,” Clasko offered. He hesitated before running off. “Could you--”

“We'll watch the birds,” Paine answered him.

“Right,” Clasko nodded. “Thanks.” He disappeared into the direction that the girls had come from.

“You'll be alright,” Paine said to her.

Rikku sniffed. “I just twisted it, that's all.”

Paine leaned in closer to her. “What was that about being the savior of Spira? You defeated Sin but you get stopped by a little twisted ankle?”

Rikku couldn't help but laugh. “Hey, that was Yunie! She did all the work. Besides,” she pouted. “Maybe if Sin had a twisted ankle it wouldn't have been so hard.”

She heard Paine chuckle, and felt her hand gently pat the uninjured leg. The motion felt comforting, but also stirred something inside her she couldn't identify. The two of them were used to playing medic for each other after years of combat and training together. It wasn't like she was unused to Paine touching her. But this touch felt more than surface level somehow.

Clasko then came running back, holding a bag full of ice. He handed the bag to the girls. “Here you go,” he said, sounding out of breath.

“Thanks,” Rikku said.

Paine gently pressed the ice onto her ankle. Rikku winced at the cold. “This will help the swelling.” Paine told her.

“Thanks, Doctor P.” Rikku joked.

Paine didn't give her usual sarcastic response to this nickname. Instead she adjusted the bag of ice. “How's this?”

“It helps, I think.” Rikku replied.

They sat with the bag on her ankle until the ice melted. A family of three came close to the petting zoo, and Rikku was beginning to feel like she was in everyone's way. “Hey, can we go somewhere else?”

Without a word, Rikku watched Paine squat to the ground, slip her arms under her knees and behind her back, and effortlessly lifted her from the ground.

“Whoa!” she yelled. “You could warn me next time.”

“Sorry. Let's move.” Paine began walking them towards the chocobo breeder. “Clasko, could we borrow a chocobo for the day? An adult one, anyway.”

“Oh, sure!” Clasko answered. “You can ride Sunny here, she's a good girl.” He gestured to a bright yellow chocobo crouched in the grass behind the baby that they had just returned. “She knows her way home, so in case you lose her she'll head back there.”

“Perfect,” Paine said.

Clasko approached the bird with soothing strokes on her head and neck, and coaxed her into standing. He opened the gate, and Paine walked into the pen with Rikku still in her arms.

Rikku felt awkward as the other two helped her mount the chocobo without touching her ankle. Paine then climbed on in front of her.

Surprised, Rikku leaned into Paine. “You can ride a chocobo?”

“It's not like it's hard,” she retorted. “Besides, you can't steer with that ankle.”

True enough, she figured. Still, she had never seen Paine ride, and the image was mildly amusing to her.

“Thanks, Clasko!” Rikku smiled. “We're going for realsies this time. I'll make sure Sunny gets home to you.”

“No, no, thank you for returning the baby!” Clasko responded. “Have fun at the festival!”

“Hold tight,” Paine warned.

Mounted atop the chocobo, Rikku reached her arms around Paine's abdomen and squeezed herself against her back. She buried her face in the cotton fabric of her shirt and took a deep breath. She smells nice, Rikku thought, surprised.

“Where are we going?” Rikku asked as the bird began to move forward.

“Let's go somewhere you can rest,” Paine said.

Thanks to Sunny, their presence was now much larger, and the crowd began to clear space for them as they approached. A handful of people glanced at them and whispered to their friends; this was something Rikku had grown accustomed to ever since Sin was defeated. Paine, too, appeared to be less bothered by the attention than she used to be. Being the High Summoner's companion wasn't exactly low profile.

Paine directed the chocobo forward, appearing to be headed for the empty-looking spot at the north side of the festival site. As they got closer, Rikku could see that there was a pair of posts where the fabric fencing had been drawn aside as a makeshift exit. Or perhaps it was an illicit entrance for those who didn't want to pass Gippal's entry gate.

Paine pulled back the fabric enough to make room for the chocobo, and the girls left the festival grounds.  
“We're leaving?” Rikku yelled.

“Just for now,” Paine said. “We'll head back later.”  
“Aww,” Rikku pouted.

Paine gave a small kick to the chocobo's side as a signal to pick up speed. Rikku gripped tighter around the woman in front of her, closing her eyes for a moment.

She was beginning to feel a little bothered. They had fought together all this time, and been in all kinds of dangerous situations. They had faced near death at the hands of an unsent sociopath bent on destroying Spira. And yet this was the first time Paine had been so attentive to her injuries. And how minor the injury was.  
Still, she wasn't going to hop around the festival on one foot all night. It was probably a good idea to go somewhere away from the chaos, she reluctantly agreed in her head.

A cold breeze blew over them. Rikku opened her eyes to find they were climbing the mountain trail of Gagazet.

“Hey!” Rikku prodded Paine. “Where are you taking us?”  
“Up top,” Paine replied vaguely. “It's quiet.”

Looking over the side of the chocobo made her nervous. They had already climbed so high, and all it would take was one wrong footing for them all to go tumbling over the cliff. She quickly returned her gaze to the back of Paine's neck to avoid making herself dizzy.

Finally they approached the peak, where the cave entrance yawned before them. Paine commanded the chocobo to slow from a trot to a walk, and they entered the cave. The cold breeze disappeared and was replaced by a musty humidity. Dripping sounds echoed around them, but it was otherwise eerily silent.

“The hot springs?” Rikku asked.

Paine stopped the chocobo and dismounted. “What better place to take it easy?”

Rikku smiled. “I mean, it's no Calm Festival, but if we're here…”

“That's the spirit,” Paine began leading Sunny over towards the water's edge, deep within the privacy of the cave. Not a soul in sight.

“Usually there are more people here, huh?” Rikku thought aloud. “Maybe they're all at the festival.”

“Probably,” Paine agreed.

“No ronso, no hypello…” Rikku looked around for any signs of another person.

Paine glanced at Rikku's face. “Just us.”

Rikku didn't mind. It was a rare opportunity for them to have time to themselves, without a mission to attend to. Most days were packed from morning to dusk with treasure sphere hunting, fiend slaying, and even blitzball when the Aurochs needed to borrow another player.

Paine brought the chocobo to a final stop, merely a foot away from the edge of the hot water. As she petted the huge bird and rewarded her with some greens, Rikku couldn't help but think of how cute she looked. She knew she would be embarrassed if she said so aloud, though, so she kept it to herself.

With Sunny steadied at the water's edge, Paine came back to Rikku's side and held out an arm, careful to keep her feet on the dry ground so as not to slip. Rikku took her extended arm and cautiously braced herself against the silver haired woman. She swung both legs to one side of the animal and, ever so slowly, lowered herself to the ground, placing her weight on her right foot.

She thanked Paine, who then wrapped her arm behind Rikku's back. The pair then walked their way towards a boulder hanging over the edge of the pool. Once Rikku had secured her footing on the boulder, Paine let go but didn't go far.

“Thanks for the help again,” Rikku was feeling guilty by now. “Sorry to be such a pain.”

“That's okay. I've always been a Paine.” She said. Rikku always laughed at Paine's puns about her name.

“Stop that, I'm serious!” Rikku said between giggles. “You've done so much for me today.”

Lowering herself to the ground carefully, Rikku removed her shoes and dipped her injured foot for a second. Like always, the water scorched in the best sort of way.

Paine stood a few paces away, her fist on her hip. “It's the least I can do.”

Rikku smiled back at her over her shoulder, her foot still dangling above the water. “Well, what do you say?”

When Paine blinked back at her, Rikku reached over her head and began pulling at the fabric, stripping in the most unorthodox way. “Let's go for a dip!”

Rikku threw her shirt at Paine's face. Paine sputtered in surprise, snatched the shirt from her face, and tossed it to the ground. “Hey, you better watch it.” She warned.

“Or else what?” Rikku playfully returned, now removing her shorts.

“Or else I'll twist your other ankle.” Paine threatened.

Rikku, in only her bra and panties, giggled and threw the shorts at her as well. She then pushed herself from the boulder into the deep water with a loud splash.

“You little…” Paine didn't finish her sentence.

Rikku treaded water in the deeper end, poking only her eyes and nose above the water to watch Paine.

Paine took a different approach. After kicking off her shoes, she ran full speed at the pool and curled into a cannonball, hitting the water fully clothed. Rikku dove out of the way, barely dodging in time.

As Paine reemerged, gasping for breath, Rikku splashed her. “Hey, you could have actually hurt me.”

“That was the goal.” Paine said deadpan, splashing her back. Rikku knew her threats were empty. They moved to the shallower end of the pool, where they both could get a foothold, although Rikku kept her bad foot off the floor.

Hair was sprawled everywhere on Paine's face as she tried to brush it away. Not even Paine's hair would hold after the gel washed out.

As she struggled with her hair, Rikku swam closer. “Here, let me help.” She giggled.

Rikku got close and reached up to move some of the silver hair. This appeared to surprise Paine, who blinked as Rikku touched her face.

“There!” Rikku said after a moment. “All better.” She had parted Paine's hair to either side in a way that wouldn't get in her eyes or fall from the lack of hair product.

Paine held eye contact for a second. “Um, thanks.” She said after a moment, and glanced away.

“This water feels so good…” Rikku sighed, letting her head fall back. After wetting the rest of her hair, Rikku tilted her head forward again to watch her friend.

To her right, Paine backed into the wall of the spring and pulled herself onto the ledge again. Here she removed her shorts and tossed them near where Sunny now sat crouched to the ground. She then reached for the buttons on her shirt and paused.

Rikku noticed her hesitation. “What's wrong?”

Paine jumped. “It's just…” she said faintly. “I don't have anything on underneath my shirt.”

“And?” Rikku raised an eyebrow. “It's just us girls.”

Paine didn't make eye contact. “I guess you're right.”

Slowly Paine began to unbutton her shirt, and finally slid it down her shoulders and off her arms, but kept her arms in front of her chest.

Rikku could see her face growing redder and gave her the courtesy of looking away while she removed her clothes. Instead she closed her eyes and listened to the reverberating sounds of the water and their voices.

“Hey, do you remember when we came here to steal uniforms from those Leblanc goons?” Rikku recalled.

The water rippled as Paine reentered the spring. “How could I forget? You practically undressed me with your eyes.”

She giggled and reopened her eyes. “I just was curious, you know!”

“Bite me,” Paine was turned away from Rikku, but looked in her direction.

“Ooh, someone's cranky.” Rikku teased, inching closer. “Are you okay? You've been acting kind of funny since you got in the water.”

She saw the tension rise in Paine's shoulders and jawbone. Her face appeared flushed still, but in the dimly-lit cave it was hard to tell for sure.

After a moment of silence, Rikku turned to her and said, “Would this help?” She then removed her own bra and tossed it towards her other clothes. “There, now we're even.”

Paine glanced towards Rikku and froze, covering her chest still. The blonde girl leaned against the wall next to them, her breasts in plain sight.

“I...I, uh…” Paine stuttered.

Rikku felt her eyes on her, and was overcome with a feeling she didn't understand. Was it shame? Self-consciousness? What was this nervousness?

Finally Paine looked up at her face, her eyes wide and lips parted. She shifted in the water and relaxed her tense upper body.

The remaining sunlight of the day, now orange, poured in through the mouth of the cave, reflecting scarlet off Paine's eyes. A gentle, warm breeze tossed a lock of silver onto her wet face. Rikku couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in this rare natural state, and found herself barely remembering to breathe.

Slowly Paine turned her body to face her, uncrossing her arms and withdrawing them to her sides. Her breasts weren't large, but certainly nothing to be ashamed of. Rikku really wanted a better look, but didn't want to embarrass her.

Paine looked away very suddenly. “How is your ankle?” She asked shyly.

“Great!” Rikku answered. “I can't even feel it right now. I didn't know this spring had healing powers.”

Paine looked back. “I'm glad. Maybe it also has the power to heal the heart, too.”

“Huh?” Rikku cocked her head to the side.

Shaking her head, Paine raised one hand to her temple. “Never mind, it's nothing. Say, what's going on with you and Gippal?”

Now Rikku was really confused. “What are you talking about?”

“You two have a thing, don't you?” Paine said, seemingly annoyed.

Rikku suddenly understood her implication and almost felt sick. “What!” She yelled, imitating gagging sounds. “Where did you get that idea? You been eating chocobo feed?”

“Well…” Paine looked embarrassed. “You seemed like you guys hit it off pretty well. I didn't want to bother you about it, though.”

“Typical 'don’t ask, don't tell' Paine.” Rikku laughed, then sighed. “Just because we're both Al Bhed doesn't make us a couple. He's like an older brother. But somehow more annoying than my actual brother.”

“Unheard of,” Paine laughed.

“It's funny though,” Rikku began. “He asks me about you an awful lot.”

“He probably has a lot of guilt about the Crimson Squad still,” Paine said quietly, gently reaching for a scar on her body, where Nooj had shot her 3 years ago.

Rikku thought for a moment. “Hmm...I wouldn't quite describe it like guilt.” She said. “It's almost like he thinks we're a couple.”

Paine looked at her with an unreadable expression. “What?”

“That's how it feels, anyway. Kind of like how you just asked me about him, but like, more insistent. Anyway,” Rikku explained, “I think it's safe to say that he doesn't like me like that.” She stuck her tongue out. “And the feeling is mutual.”

“You don't like him?” Paine asked.

Rikku shook her head, sitting herself on an underwater ledge. “Not like that, anyway. He's fine, I guess. But you want to know something?”

Paine swam closer and joined her on the ledge, looking her in the face. She didn't say anything, but her expression encouraged Rikku to keep talking.

“I've really never had an interest in boys.” Rikku went on. “You know, back on Yunie's pilgrimage, Tidus sort of hit on me once.”

“What?” Paine looked shocked.

“Just the one time, in Guadosalam. He was joking. By then he was already head over heels for her.” She said, referring to Yuna. “But I didn't even know how to react. I think I hit him, actually…”

“You hit him?” Paine laughed.

“I panicked! I didn't even like him.” Rikku defended. “But ever since then I've noticed that there's never been a boy I liked. Is that weird?”

Paine didn't say anything, but turned away from Rikku, facing forward, looking deeper into the cave. Rikku wondered if she had said something wrong.

“I don't think it's weird,” Paine finally said, so quietly that Rikku wasn't sure she had heard her.

Rikku paused a moment. “Really?”

Paine shook her head. “That would make me weird, too.”

Rikku felt a shock run through her. She had never heard Paine talk about herself in a romantic light. “What, seriously?”

She could tell Paine was struggling with her words. Getting her to open up was such a challenge, so it felt like a tremendous opportunity to get to hear her speak about herself without having to ask her all sorts of invasive questions for once.

Paine's lips parted to speak, but she hesitated. Finally she broke the silence. “Rikku,” she started. “You know, I've never really had a home. Even when my parents were still around, we just sort of...wandered. That's why I'm never sure what to say when people ask where I'm from.”

Rikku listened intently, leaning closer to hear the gentle words. She felt incredibly lucky at that moment. Her legs stretched and accidentally brushed one of Paine's. She expected her to jerk away, but she didn't.

This was the first time Rikku had ever heard Paine mention anything about her family. She wanted to press further on this, but didn't want to interrupt. Instead, she listened.

“It felt so strange...to meet you.” Paine continued. “On the Celsius. With you and Yuna. It felt…”

Rikku's mouth went dry. Her muscles felt tense despite the hot water surrounding them. Where was Paine going with this?

“It felt like I had a place to belong, for the first time in my life.” Paine then slowly turned in a motion towards Rikku, pressing their legs even closer together. She lifted her face to meet Rikku's gaze. “To me, Rikku, you are home.”

By Rikku's utter surprise, Paine then took both of her hands in hers. She met her eyes again, the most intense look she'd ever seen Paine give her.

“Every day…” Paine went on. “Every day since meeting you, I have been terrified of the thought of you leaving.”

“Why would I leave?” Rikku cut in.

“It doesn't matter why. Just the possibility of it happening scares me.” Paine squeezed her hands. “I always thought getting attached to people was a sign of weakness. They could leave or be killed at any time, what with Sin around and all. You never knew who would be next. If you were alone, you never had to mourn. If you were alone...no one could hurt you. But that's so childish, I see that now.”

Rikku didn't know what to think. Inside her chest, her heart pounded like the festival drums.

Paine continued. “I don't want to be alone. Because I've met you, and now I can't imagine my life without you. I don't care if that's selfish. I want you here with me. For so long I didn't understand what it meant to love someone. But now…” Paine inhaled. “Rikku, I...I don't want anything to ever come between us. I want to always share my life with you like this. I’m in love with you.”

Speechless, Rikku's mouth gaped open. Her mind reeled. Suddenly everything made sense to her. The favors, the gentle touches. Paine had been trying to show her feelings in the most subtle ways.

When it rains, it pours, Rikku thought. She couldn't believe she had heard such a confession. From her closest friend, of all people. Serious, stoic Paine who has never worn her heart on her sleeve.

All at once, the emotions came pouring out of her. Rikku felt tears begin to stream down her cheeks before she even realized she was crying. She realized that all the moments she had watched Yuna and Tidus, she had been secretly wishing that she had something like that. Before, she had assumed that Yuna's departure from the Gullwings was the reason she had grown so close to Paine. Now, though, she understood that they were close because they were drawn like magnets to each other.

No one else could match Rikku's wisecracks in battle. No one else could keep up with her in their daily conditioning. And no one made her laugh quite as hard as Paine could. Paine's cold nature complemented well with Rikku's bubbly personality. It was her, it was always her. It could never have been anyone else. It was a wonder that Gippal had been the only one to notice.

Rikku let out the breath she had been holding and relaxed her shoulders. She didn't know what to say. How could she possibly choose the right words? Paine's confession had been so wonderful that it almost felt scripted. She didn't want to ruin its beauty with her awkward nature. She decided instead to let her actions speak for her where words failed.

Rikku blinked slowly a few times and inched closer to Paine's face, glancing between her pouty lips and anxious eyes. Without another second's hesitation, she finally closed the gap between their lips.

Paine's eyes widened, but she didn't pull away. They held the kiss for a few seconds before Rikku separated from her again.

With her eyes still wide open, Paine lifted one of her arms from the hot water and reached towards Rikku's face. Rikku felt Paine's wet palm cup her jawline under her ear, and then fingers running through the roots of her blonde hair.

Wordlessly, Paine grazed the soft skin on Rikku's cheek and then leaned in again. Their lips met in another kiss, this one more sure than the last.

Rikku closed her eyes. She felt a chill run down her spine despite the heat of the spring. She took Paine's free hand under the water and interlaced their fingers. The water rippled as Paine adjusted herself even closer.

Paine's fingers buried their way deeper into Rikku's hair, massaging and gently stroking as they kissed. Rikku pulled back for a moment, opening her eyes again and holding up her index finger. “One sec,” she told Paine.

She reached up to her hair, untied her ponytail and removed her headband, letting her blonde locks loose. Now it was easier for Paine to properly run her fingers through her hair.

And she did just that. Paine held the side of Rikku's head and they continued kissing. There was no need for words. Their unspoken affection carried through the heat of their lips and the breaths between.

Carefully, Rikku opened her mouth, allowing Paine's tongue inside. She heard a deep inhale from Paine, and then felt her hand come out of her hair. Then Paine's arm embraced her around her lower back, pulling Rikku closer.

Rikku gratefully accepted the invitation to sit in Paine's lap under the water. Being careful to not brush her injured ankle against anything, she lifted her leg across to the other side of Paine. They now faced each other directly.

The two continued their kissing, now busying their hands on each other's bodies. Down Paine's shoulders and onto her arms, Rikku was pleased to feel the firm muscle beneath her soft, pale skin. Paine's thighs, too, under her legs were solid. The body of a warrior.

Rikku badly wanted to feel the breasts she had been admiring a few moments earlier. She was too nervous to take that step, however. Instead she touched everywhere near them: between, underneath, and behind her back.

Paine appeared to grow impatient with this. “Oh, for fuck's sake, Rikku…” she said quietly, nearly a murmur in Rikku's ear. Paine then took Rikku's hands and placed them on her breasts herself.

Rikku froze. She had never done this before. All the same, she glanced down to get a better look at the soft flesh she was groping. “I didn't think you wanted that,” Rikku smiled shyly.

Paine looked her in the eyes. “I was...nervous earlier. But I do want you to touch me.” She kissed her again.

Rikku smiled again, looking back at her breasts and giving them a gentle squeeze in each hand. “You were nervous because...” Rikku was interrupted by another deep kiss.

“Because the girl I love had never seen me topless before,” Paine finished.

As she opened her mouth to speak again, Rikku felt Paine's lips and tongue on her neck. She immediately forgot what she was about to say. It still felt so strange to hear her say those words, and she didn't know how to process that thought. A relaxing, tingling sensation went down her spine.

How long has she been wanting this? Rikku wondered. Why didn't she tell me sooner?

Paine stopped sucking at the skin on Rikku's neck for a moment, as though she had read her mind. “It was so hard for me to admit my feelings to myself.” She spoke softly. “And even harder for me to admit them to someone else. I didn't know how to tell you before now.” Paine admitted. “I'm sorry for hiding it.”

“That's okay,” Rikku reassured her by planting more kisses across her face. “I feel the same.” Her heart thumped in her chest. “We can be together.”

Paine looked like she might cry tears of relief. Rikku resumed covering her face in kisses, slowly working her way down Paine's neck and collarbone. Her hands still gently touched her breasts, occasionally brushing one of her nipples. Paine held her breath when she did this, and it amused her.

“You keep teasing me like that and see what happens,” Paine said through stiff lips.

Rikku sat up again, her eyes twinkling mischievously. “You like it that much?”

Paine reached a hand up to Rikku's hair again, grabbing a fistful and pulling her head back. Rikku felt her hot tongue run from her chin, down her neck, all the way to her breasts. Here, the sensitive nerves in Rikku's body all awakened, and she gasped when Paine sucked on one of her nipples. “See, you like it too,” Paine said.

“Y...you’re right about that...” Rikku felt frozen there on Paine's lap. Even though this was all new to her, she was incredibly happy to be sharing this moment with Paine.

“You know what I like,” Paine reached her hands around to Rikku's back. She slid her palms all the way down, past her waist, and firmly gripped her ass. “Is this cute little tushy of yours.”

Rikku wasn't used to such attention on her body. She felt her cheeks growing hotter as Paine's hands explored her. A weakness began to grow inside of her the more kisses Paine gave her. “Have you...done this before?” She asked her.

Paine lifted her head from Rikku's breast. “Maybe a few times,” she answered.

Rikku felt some relief. “Thank goodness one of us knows what we're doing,” she giggled. “Show me what you can do.” She challenged.

“Are you sure? I might get…” Paine leaned into Rikku's shoulder and bit her earlobe gently. “...carried away.” She murmured sensually into her ear.

Rikku melted. The weakness inside her had grown and she leaned against Paine. “Please do,” she said timidly.  
Paine let out an amused chuckle and groped Rikku's ass again. “Get up,” she told her. “Let's get out of the water before we shrivel like raisins.”

Reluctantly, Rikku sat up on her knees and climbed off Paine's lap. She used her upper body strength to raise herself from the water and onto the comparatively cold stone of the cave floor. She shivered. “It's freezing!”

Paine followed her, closely watching Rikku to make sure her injury was okay. “Let's warm you up, then.”

Rikku watched Paine stride towards her on quiet feet. This was her first good look at Paine's almost-nude body outside of the water. The only shred of clothing left on her body was a modest pair of gray underwear.

Paine knelt to the cave floor in front of her. She made no complaint about the temperature, but her skin was covered in goosebumps. Rikku sat in anticipation, wondering what would happen next. She leaned back, placing all her weight on her elbows.

“You know, the best thing you're supposed to do for an injury...” Paine glanced at Rikku's left ankle. She then took either of Rikku's legs in her hands and raised them to either of her shoulders. “...is elevating it.”

The pounding inside her chest intensified. She thought for a moment that her heart would leap right out of her chest. She remained silent while Paine grew closer.

Hands on Rikku's chest again, Paine gave a few kisses to the legs on either side of her. The area between her legs began to feel as hot as her cheeks.

Restlessness appeared in her limbs. She grew impatient waiting for Paine's next move, and reached out a hand towards her head.

An amused grin crossed Paine's face. “Now, now…” she said. “Let's not be hasty.” Rikku's legs were pushed back towards her body as Paine closed the remaining space between them. “I want to enjoy this.”

Paine took each of Rikku's wrists in her hands and raised them above her head, pinning them to the cold ground. Rikku felt tempted to squirm, but the strength was quickly draining out of her muscles. Paine kissed her again, her breasts gently brushing Rikku's chest.

While their tongues played in each other's mouths, Paine groped at Rikku's thighs and hips, paying special attention to the inside of her legs. With every touch, Rikku wanted her more and more.

Their kiss broke for a moment, and Paine raised herself slightly off Rikku's body and adjusted her position so that her thigh sat right above her crotch. Rikku held her breath.

Very carefully, Paine eased herself downward, grinding her thigh into Rikku. They resumed their kiss. Something inside of Rikku was about to boil over. She let out a short moan into Paine's mouth.

Paine, encouraged by this, continued grinding her thigh against Rikku's soaked panties. “I think these are in the way,” she said, finally making a motion to remove them.

Rikku let her slide them down and off her legs without a protest. When Paine's gaze returned back to her, however, she felt suddenly shy. She had never been completely naked with another person, much less in a position like this one. She covered her face with her now-freed hands.

“What's wrong?” Paine asked.

“Absolutely nothing,” Rikku answered through her hands. “Please continue.”

“Hmm,” Paine sounded thoughtful. Without uncovering her eyes, Rikku could feel Paine's gaze staring her up and down.

Paine placed her mouth to Rikku's breast once again, flicking her nipple with her tongue. Rikku cried out in simultaneous surprise and pleasure.

Hands on her body again. This time, Paine's palm tenderly caressed her stomach, past her belly button and going lower. A slight pause, and then her fingers continued through the blonde bush of hair and, cautiously, down to her lips.

Rikku gasped at the sensation. The pleasure rippled like a wave through her limbs, releasing the last of the tension in her muscles. She wasn't sure she could move if she wanted to.

Paine gently rubbed in a slow, circular motion, never removing her mouth from Rikku's chest. The movements grew faster and more confident. Rikku moaned again, louder than last time.

“Shh,” Paine shushed her. “We don't need anyone hearing us.”

Rikku wanted to say that no one else was here, but she couldn't form words. Instead she slid one hand over her mouth as she whimpered. Her other hand, she used to reach for Paine's head, finally looking at her partner again.

“I didn't expect you to be so noisy,” Paine said.

But it feels so good, Rikku thought. Only more soft whines and moans came from her throat.

“You're so wet,” Paine nearly whispered. “And not just from the water.”

Rikku bit her lip, anticipating Paine's next move. She never could have predicted the turn of events that led to this moment. How lucky she must have been to be the recipient of Paine's affection.

Maintaining eye contact, Paine rotated her hand and inserted a finger. Steadily she began making motions in and out of Rikku's body.

“Vilg!” Rikku called out, gasping after holding her breath. She felt embarrassed by her unintentional cry.

Paine looked pleased by Rikku's reaction and continued her motions. “Good,” she encouraged her. She gave more kisses on her abdomen.

“P... please…” Rikku couldn't articulate her thoughts. She unconsciously bucked her hips towards Paine, matching the momentum of her fingers.

“You want another?” Paine asked.

All Rikku could do was nod her head. Paine obliged her, entering another finger. She breathed even heavier, giving an affirming sound to Paine as she continued fingering her.

An almost constant whine now escaped Rikku's throat, not leaving her silent for more than a second. Her lack of control embarrassed her. Judging by Paine's satisfied expression, though, she had gotten just what she wanted.

“I love the sounds you make,” Paine said.

Rikku began to moan louder, the sound of her voice reverberating off the cave walls. By now she couldn't even try to silence herself. “Vilg sa!” She cried.

“'Fuck me’?” Paine smirked. “How dirty.”

Rikku couldn't say anything more. Paine's movements grew faster and rougher. She couldn't believe how good it felt. The euphoria grew within her until she lost her sense of direction.

“Come for me,” Paine commanded. “Lusa vun sa.” She repeated, lowering her face to meet her hands. Paine placed her tongue there on her lips, gently gliding it up towards her sensitive clit and back down again.

This was all it took. Rikku gasped again and slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her moans. Her eyes unfocused and the ceiling of the cave went blurry. A torrent of pleasure surged through her limbs and her back arched. She had never felt bliss like this before.  
Her orgasm subsided and all of her muscles went limp. A droplet of sweat rolled down the side of her face. As she caught her breath she suddenly felt chills all over her skin.

Paine waited until she had finished before removing her fingers. Then she placed her body over Rikku's, leaned down and kissed her. Her body heat felt good next to the cold of the cave floor.

Embarrassment returned, and Rikku felt aware of her nakedness again. Paine lowered herself so she laid directly on top of Rikku, supporting her upper body with her elbows against the ground. She buried her face in the space between Rikku's shoulder and neck with a small kiss. The two sat comfortably entwined together while their heartbeats returned to normal.

“How did you like that?” Paine prompted her when a few minutes had passed.

Rikku didn't know how to answer her. “I didn't get to return the favor,” was all she ended up saying, her lips in a slight pout.

Paine looked at her face again, her fingers in her hair once more. “I waited this long to tell you how I feel. I can wait a little longer.”

Rikku gave a flirty smile. “I guess this means we gotta do this again.”

“I love a rematch,” Paine said.

Rikku giggled, and Paine kissed her again. The cave went silent once more. The last of the day's sun scattered crimson light against the rock formations, casting long shadows over the walls behind them. They could barely see each other when the bioluminescent crystals began to glow in green and blue hues: dimly at first, then growing brighter.

“Hey, let's get back to the festival.” Rikku said when their lips parted. “I don't wanna miss the fireworks!”


End file.
